It's called a Blump
by RatSkie
Summary: AU. Slight OOC. Some of the greatest love stories ever told happen in ordinary places like cafés, where two people's paths cross and their destinies forever intertwine. This story, however, which takes place in a small, lovely establishment in the modern city of Mid-Childa, isn't one of them—at all.


**A/N: I can explain! Well, maybe I can't. But still! I'll try!**

**My sincerest apologies but this isn't the story you've all been waiting for. Well, I don't have a decent enough excuse explaining my… vacation? Hibernation? Impressive procrastination? Seriously, I got nothing. Nyaha**

**Well, I'll just leave it up to you guys to decide whether to figuratively murder me or spare me until I can give you the one you want updated. **

**For now, here's a one-shot! Which I wrote for the hell of it. Plus, the idea had been plaguing me with scenarios that begged to be materialized on virtual paper… so here it is! And it's kinda my way of getting back to the beat of writing since RL was hella annoying and wanted my full undivided attention for quite some time.**

**Btw, this hasn't been thoroughly proofread. So if there are any mistakes, typos, grammar errors that make you cringe, I sincerely apologize in advance. I'll edit it if I have time to spare, which I highly doubt will happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. As usual. How sad.**

* * *

-0-

_No matter what happens, I will always love her._

_That is what I have been telling myself for the past six years since we met. _

_And now that we're in our final year of middle school, it feels like a 'make or break' moment has finally come for me. _

_That's what my friends keep reminding me._

_To be perfectly honest, I'm satisfied with the way things are with us. We're close; always have been, and, I guess, always will be. _

_We are each other's best friend. And rely first and more on the other before anyone else. We talk about anything and nothing, and tell each other everything._

_Well… not really everything. _

_I most certainly do not want to blurt out my monstrous (as what my friends kindly described) crush on her. Also, it doesn't help the fact that she is somewhat dense and famously oblivious when it comes to this sort of things. _

_I'm sure, if I tell her I like her, she will just agree that she likes me just as much._

_But too bad, I will definitely know that she only means it as a friend._

_Ouch, right? _

_Yeah. Downright tragic, I admit. _

_But what can you do?_

_Don't get me wrong though. It's not like I won't be happy if she tells me that. _

_On the contrary, there are far more devastating things that can happen if such a scenario ever plays out. _

_All I can do for now is keep telling myself that this current situation of mine, of my friendship with her solidly intact, is much better than to be caught in a troublesome and complex storm of emotional drama th at can possibly lead me to be hated, ignored or completely avoided in its aftermath._

_I take what I can get, I guess… or that's what I thought._

_Life never does go according to plan. And more often than not, they choose the most inconvenient of times to pick on you._

"_Fate-chan." A familiar voice, calling out my name along with a playful pat on my shoulder, pulls me from my deep thoughts back to the present._

_When I look over my shoulder, I see the owner of the voice. Her face, her very existence has been haunting me even in my dreams for years. _

_Her face, which I find girlishly feminine yet endearingly adorable, gives me her usual bright and bubbly smile. Smooth and flawless skin, her cheeks slightly brushed with a faint but healthy rosy color. Her auburn locks touch slightly past her ears nicely framing her small face. _

_It always makes me wonder though, how unique Nanoha's hair color is. It is a cross of brown and red, and it seems to give a coppery shimmer under the sunlight. Though I think of that, even just from looking, her hair flows smoothly and softly, when the wind gently plays with her long tresses, inviting them into a slow and entrancing dance. _

_After we entered middle school, I never again saw Nanoha wear her hair short. _

_From her cute twin-tails that we somehow both sported when we were younger, she grew her hair longer, past her shoulders and, finally, running down her back, keeping it in a side ponytail, which without a doubt suited her beautifully, giving her a young adolescent air. _

_When she first wore her hair like that, for some reason, it caught me off guard._

_Maybe because I wasn't used to the new look. It left an unexplainable impression on me. I felt happy and sad at the same time._

_Happy, that she looked great and more beautiful than ever. That she gracefully grew into a fine young lady._

_Sad, well… that just meant that a lot of other people agreed with me as well. Many noticed and many, most certainly, may have been in awe. And I should know that many may have also started feeling their hearts skip and ache just by seeing her._

_As the years passed by, Nanoha and I gradually changed. Not just in our appearances._

_And for someone who has always been watching her, the years have just made her all the more radiant in my eyes. _

_So bright and dazzling, it sometimes hurt to look. _

_Even with the presence of temptation to shut one's eyes and turn away, I have become a fool who keeps on looking, and I will possibly keep on staring even until blindness threatens me._

_So close, and yet, for some reason, Nanoha has always been so far out of my reach._

_The word 'frustrating' can't even begin to explain what I feel._

"_S-Sorry, Nanoha. What were you saying just now?" I apologize, causing the girl to direct her cute pout at me._

"_Ah, I knew you weren't listening."_

"_Sorry," I can feel my face giving my usual rueful smile as it sneakily tucked my thoughts away from Nanoha's notice. "I was spacing out." It actually surprises me that I have mastered such a skill._

_Slate-blue gems look up a little to lock with my burgundy eyes. "Hmm, you've been spacing out lately," she says as she seriously studies my face. "Are you okay? You're not getting a cold again, are you?"_

_Her face is close. A little too close. And it isn't at all helpful that my heart starts pounding, as if it wants nothing more than to burst out of my chest and break free, to proclaim something that should've been made known since long ago. _

"_N-No." I avert my eyes, making sure not to do it too quickly to arouse suspicion. "I was just thinking about some… stuff." Great. I'm using the stuff excuse. And I know Nanoha doesn't at all believe that clichéd excuse of mine._

_A frown mars her adorable face. _

_I feel her eyes, which I always love to get lost in, narrow and scrutinize me more when I remained silent. _

"_What kind of stuff?" _

_I hear her ask suspiciously._

_My gaze shifts all over the place as I pray to any powerful deity out there to help me out. "Um, y'know…" I stall, rocking my brain to quickly cough up a decent excuse. "About, er, um… Which high school I'm planning to go to, I guess?" _

_Yes, I am obviously lying._

"_Oh."_

_But when I hear her say only that, I am caught off guard by the reaction different from my expectation, that I have to make sure that this is the same girl, whose curiosity knows no bounds whenever it is piqued and will stop at almost nothing until it is greatly satisfied._

_For a moment, I thought that Nanoha wouldn't buy such a terrible lie. _

_I mean, all the obvious signs were there. My voice cracked, I didn't look her in the eye, and my usually calm demeanor just flew out the window the second she leaned her face up to mine in uncomfortable proximity. _

_But who can actually blame me?_

_Slate-blue eyes, that I notice, changes color depending on how the light touches them; sometimes a vibrant blue like the open sea and sometimes a shy hint of purple like the twilit sky. Long and lustrous auburn hair tied to a lopsided ponytail. A slim and very girlish physique, but I know first-hand how misleading it is—I still have the bruise on my arm to prove it. And despite growing up together and having the same age, I am still a little taller than her. That actually adds to some occasional cheek-pinching when I remind her of this sour fact._

_No one can really blame me for being absolutely in love with her._

_To the point that I sometimes feel afraid. _

_That she might be shocked of such feelings coming from me, whom she only thinks of as a dear childhood friend. _

_That she might be extremely overwhelmed by such an unexpected confession, a plot-twist marring her normal, everyday life. _

_All those can possibly lead to a drastic change to our current friendship._

_And as much as I want to be seen as more than a dear childhood friend to her, I am too much of a coward to take that risk, that one small step, that single leap of faith._

_It is both romantic and tragic how I've kept these feelings one-sidedly for so many years, when I had innumerable opportunities in the past to give them all up and spare myself this silent and prolonged torture._

_But I'm an idiot._

_A fool who believes that there is beauty in unrequited love._

"_I thought you were going to Uminari High with me."_

_I have to blink and shake my head a little to clear the fog away again. I have got to stop getting lost in thought whenever I'm with Nanoha. _

_Somehow understanding what she says just in time, I search for the right words for my reply. "Um…" How should I put this? It was only a spur-of-the-moment excuse on why I was spacing out, but my subconscious totally messed up, leading to a more annoying topic. "Well, it's not like it's set in stone," I tell her. "I'm just considering some other options and there are actually a lot of good schools outside Uminari."_

_Across my desk, Nanoha says nothing and just sits there silently, looking down at my table of three years and most probably drilling holes on its smooth surface with her eyes. _

_It is only now that I notice that we're alone in our classroom. Every one of our classmates has gone home already or may have already attended to their individual afterschool activities._

_What did I do before spacing out?_

_The realization that I am alone with the girl I love makes me more nervous._

"_L-Let's go home, Nanoha," I suggest as I slip my bag over my shoulder and stand up, pushing my chair back. "Or maybe you want to drop by the crepe store again along the way? I'll buy you the one with the strawberry—"_

"_I thought we're going there together," I hear her say under her breath, sounding a little annoyed. "You were the one who said that too." And a little hurt._

_Usually, when our conversation turns slightly serious, I joke around in the hopes of lightening the mood a little. _

_But the mood right now leaves no room for any light-hearted comebacks. _

"_L-Like I said, nothing is sure yet. Since Mom gave me some pamphlets, I thought I should just check them out just in case. Plus, Mom said I should check some of the other schools' scholarship programs. She said it can help when I apply for college and stuff."_

"_Dad can help you," she blurts out. "I'm sure he won't mind. I can ask him."_

_Nanoha's father holds a rather high position in Uminari's school board, a position so high that it is beyond the comprehension of a mere fifteen-year-old teenager like myself. And a position so high that it is most likely the very reason why Nanoha is going there next year._

_It must've been just my imagination or maybe a bout of desperate wishful thinking, but, just now, Nanoha sounded a tad bit… desperate? More pushy than usual._

_As if she was uncharacteristically uneasy._

_Setting those petty thoughts aside, my face automatically shows her my practiced smile. "Thanks, but let's not worry about that now. It's still the first term after all. High school and, most especially college, are still a little ways off. Let's just enjoy our last year of middle school, Nanoha, okay?" I smile at her after I finished, hoping that it will end this topic._

_I'm not sure what to make of her face though._

_Is she upset? Annoyed? Disappointed? _

_I really am not sure. _

_All I know is that I just have to keep this rising feeling of unease under control until I'm in the safety of my own room._

"_If you want, I'll buy you your favorite strawberry crepe."_

"_Really?"_

_My face cracks into a wide grin. "Only if you stop scowling at me."_

"_I wasn't scowling!"_

_My laughter rings around the silent hallway. Thankfully, the tense atmosphere around us slowly evaporated. I praise whoever invented this sweet treat for girls._

_Walking side by side with our forms casting long shadows on the walls painted in orange sunlight, it makes me wonder how I manage to keep this act for six years now without ever once breaking down._

_Well, that was a lie. There were a few instances when I nearly lost it. _

_But one thing or another, something stops me from doing anything rash. _

_As we trod our way out of our classroom, our footsteps creating rhythmic beats on the floor, I see how our shadows touch and overlap. _

_And then, a sappy yet depressing thought suddenly comes to mind._

_That our feelings can never be like our shadows. Never will they ever cross, overlap or even blend into one._

_The two of us are like parallel lines, doomed to never meet._

_Mine, for one, will remain one-sided and hidden as I watch from the sides how Nanoha will someday be swept away by someone else who will definitely not be me._

_Sometimes I consider it admirable. Aside from our other more annoying friends, my efforts, my act as the perfect best friend is completely flawless in front of her. _

_But sometimes, it is a bit troubling. To the point of questioning my own feelings. Questioning my actions or the complete lack of them to break this status quo._

_Are my feelings really true? Are they real? What if my feelings for Nanoha aren't as serious as I think it is?_

_These doubts sometimes crawl from the deepest recesses of my mind just to taunt me and plunge me into more aggravating thoughts; if my feelings are indeed genuine and deserving enough to be called something as ambitious as love._

…_I'm the worst._

"_You're really treating me to crepe?"_

"_That's right."_

_Nanoha's smiles are always the best. I can never get tired of them. _

_I won't ever trade them for the world._

_Not even for a long-overdue confession._

"_You're the best, Fate-chan!" _

_And even though I call myself the worst of the worst, since I keep pretending to be someone else only to be by her side, I can feel my body getting lighter and somehow feel blessed when I hear her say otherwise._

_When we arrive at the shoe lockers, the words "Thank you, Nanoha," come out before I can stop them from being heard._

"_What for?" she asks as she opens her cupboard and pulls out her loafers. "You're the one treating me to crepe."_

_I answer her question with a laugh, deciding that it is for the best to not explain and confuse things further. _

_The carefree feeling I always have with her never fails to make me smile as well. It helps to keep my sanity and conviction intact._

_Opening my familiar shoe box makes me think I have magnificently survived another day of school and it just brings me relief to finally realize that I can go home. _

_But instead of my usual shoes waiting for me, something unexpected happens to wait for me as well._

_Sitting atop my plain loafers is a pink envelope sealed with a heart-shaped sticker. Flipping it over, I see my name written in neat handwriting on its cherry blossom-colored surface._

_My mouth actually drops to the floor (well, not really but you get my point)._

_Is this a joke? A new form of bullying? I must be hallucinating. So these things actually do happen in real life?! Even in this day and age?! And it was even in my locker of all places!_

_I do get occasional letters now and then. But they are either handed to me by the person themselves or by one of their close friends…_

_But never a letter in a shoe locker!_

"_Fate-chan?"_

_I hear Nanoha approach from behind._

"_Should we get going?"_

"_Oh, um… Okay! Let's go." My voice turns unusually high-pitched. Nanoha will definitely find that weird._

_As expected, Nanoha furrows her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" _

_I knew it. _

_I see her eyes moving towards my hand. And finally, dark purple eyes lock on the letter I was holding. "Is that…"_

"_I-I'm sure someone just misplaced it in my locker or something." Why was I making excuses? And, why am I hiding it?_

"_But it has your name on it."_

_I have to seriously remember that Nanoha isn't dense in all things._

"_You're not going to reply to them, are you?"_

"_What? Reply?" Oh, that's right. "Well…" Since the cat's out of the bag, there is no use in hiding it from her. So I hold it in front of me, looking at my neatly-written name. "I guess I have to, since it would be rude to not give them one. Though they didn't do it in person, it must've taken them a lot of courage to make this letter and place it here. The least I can do is give them a proper answer for their feelings."_

_Nanoha doesn't say anything for awhile and continues to give an indifferent gaze to the letter in my hand. "So what will it be?" she finally asked, after humming a somewhat feigned sound of interest._

_For some odd reason, I feel a rather intimidating atmosphere brewing. "Pardon?" _

"_You'll turn them down, right?"_

_I must've been hallucinating but Nanoha's voice sounds different than usual, cold but faintly troubled and insistent at the same time, even though I'm the one with the dilemma._

_Well, actually it isn't really a dilemma. I'll meet the person, turn them down gently and explain the situation in a vague yet within acceptable terms. Then maybe I'll treat them to juice if the person turns out to be an underclassman. After all, I've been doing this since… well, I can't quite remember when this all started but I'm used to it any—_

"_Fate-chan, I…"_

_Nanoha's words interrupt my inner ranting again. "W-What is it, Nanoha?" Ah, there I go again, spacing out. Maybe I am coming down with something. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. Maybe a crepe or two will cure it, huh? I think we should head there right—"_

"…_I'm scared."_

_I stop in mid-step at that. "Scared?" I repeat the word as if it was something foreign and unfamiliar to be associated with the auburn-haired girl. _

_But her face only has a solemn expression on. It is unreadable, making the whole scene feel awkward and heavy. _

"_Of what?" Maybe it's time to crack a joke? "Of crepe?" Okay, even I have to admit that was lame._

_Lame as it is, my joke doesn't even seem to lighten Nanoha's odd behavior. If anything, the mood feels more serious than ever._

"_I don't want to lose you," I hear her words, barely above a whisper. "I don't want to give you to anyone."_

_Her voice trembles, like quivering branches during a windy day. Something very unlike her._

_At the back of my mind, a nagging feeling tells me that something is about to unfold. And I'd best handle it with utmost care._

"_Nanoha, what're you talking about? Lose me? Why would you say something—"_

"_I like you, Fate-chan."_

_What?_

_My body freezes the second my ears hear the words spoken in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, spreading an uncomfortable numbness throughout my body._

_It is as if I was struck by lightning._

_Still holding the letter in one hand, I watch Nanoha stand there in silence. Her face downcast, her eyes hidden behind auburn forelocks, making it difficult for me to tell what she's thinking. _

_If she were joking or being serious._

_Maybe I really am coming down with something. I know I'm kind of sickly and have a weak constitution but it never occurred to me that I might be prone to hallucinations as well._

"_Ah, t-thanks. I like you, too, Nanoha." She's probably just joking, I think to myself. Since I'm holding a letter, maybe she's starting another impromptu drama scene. "Oh, is this from a new episode from that show we watched last time?" Ever since Hayate recommended it to her, she's been addicted to soap operas and has been dragging me to watch them with her whenever I come over to her house to visit. "Um, so… am I the illegitimate child of the head of the rival family or something?"_

_Nanoha says nothing._

_Did that come out wrong? Is she angry? _

"_Ah, sorry, Nanoha. I actually fell asleep in the middle of that episode so I don't know which scene you're talking about—"_

"_I wasn't talking about any drama, Fate-chan!" Nanoha shrieks impatiently, stomping her foot out of sheer frustration and looking absolutely annoyed. "I'm being serious here!"_

_Taken aback, I actually press myself against the cool metal lockers as Nanoha expresses her unusually explosive thoughts. I never heard her burst out like that, as if she was releasing feelings she had bottled up tightly until she could no longer take the pressure._

_Why did she say those things? Wait, did she say what I think she just said? So… does that mean…? _

"_Um, Nanoha-san?" I carefully start speaking, deciding to use formality to show my submission to the terrifying girl. "W-What exactly do you mean?"_

_Her foot stomps once more on the wooden platform. Her cheeks burning red when she lifts her face up. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!" She sounds really angry. And scary! "You really are dense, Fate-chan!"_

_She just called me dense! I'm the dense one now?! "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" I don't know what's happening. Why is she so angry all of a sudden? Is she that hungry? _

"_Then stop apologizing!"_

"_I'm sor—I mean, yes, ma'am!" Aaah, we should've left sooner if I knew this would happen. My own body reacted accordingly. Even a salute was done. Like a soldier before a brigadier general, Nanoha always had this kind of presence whenever she was… pissed. Mighty pissed._

_But it's the first time I see her getting so angry and flustered that she had to cover her face with her hands. But even though she can hide her face, I can clearly see her neck and the tips of her ears colored bright red._

"_Um, Nanoha-san? Are you… okay?"_

_I hear her breathe in and out, her hands muffling the sound blown against her palms. "I really have to spell it out to you, huh?"_

"_Eh? Um…" I feel like I'm treading on thin ice. On paper-thin ice. The smart move is quite obvious. "If-If it greatly pleases you," I say in a trembling voice. "Please do continue."_

_After a moment, Nanoha lets her hands down, placing them at her sides. One of them grips the hem of her skirt, the other squeezing the strap of her bag, as if she is channeling her nervousness to them, helping her steel herself for what she's about to do next._

_The light of the setting sun behind Nanoha casts shadows on her face. But even so, I can still see how cute her blushing and troubled face is. Her eyes are as lovely as ever and my heart throbs at the sights I see before me._

_Her transition from an adorable nine-year-old girl to a lovely fifteen-year-old teenager still leaves me in awe. She simply grows more beautiful with each passing spring. And my love for her continues to blossom with every single day I am with her since she first asked me to be her friend._

_To this day, I can never fathom how lucky I am to have met her. It was mere chance that we met as kids playing in the park. Spending our time apart became unbearable to even think._

_My memories together with her are always a jumbled mess. But the fond feeling is always there and ever the same._

_And I can never really remember when exactly I started to fall for her. I just know I did. _

_And from then on, I know I am in deep trouble._

"_I like you, Fate-chan," I hear her say again. More clearly and a lot more certain this time. "Not the kind of like I have for Hayate-chan or our other friends. The kind of like that… I don't want you to be so nice and kind with the person who wrote you that letter or anyone else for that matter. I like you," she says one more time with tears running down her glistening blue eyes. "The kind of like… that makes me wish so badly that you would somehow feel the same way too."_

_With those words conveyed, it is as if a once closed up world has slowly started to unravel itself before my eyes… …_

-0-

* * *

Hands slowly lowered the thick material they had been holding and laid one side over the other, making a faint crinkled sound from the tightly-bundled pages.

The two of them were at their usual place.

It felt like a routine, but not quite. With every meeting they had, it seemed to follow a certain pattern, but when they thought about it, one was as different as the last.

A woman with vivid burgundy eyes and, long blonde hair kept in a neat, low ponytail, wearing a gray-colored cotton turtleneck and a pair of matching dark slacks that further accentuated her long, slender legs, let out a calm sigh as she removed her reading glasses after going through the material handed to her since she sat down at her usual table in the café.

To casual onlookers, she was a prime specimen of a picture-perfect beauty that could be justly compared to one of heaven's divine angels. Breathtaking and simply ethereal.

Modeling agencies and fashion scouts had asked her time and time again if she could do them the honors of being the new face of their respective brands and products. All of them, of course, received her usual polite smile that went with her equally polite refusal.

Folding her assistive reading instrument, she placed them where her line of vision could see, mentally reminding herself not to forget her extra pair of eyes again in a public place. Getting a new one every time due to her clumsiness was just a pain in the neck and her hectic schedule just wouldn't spare any leniency at all.

She sat in a dignified and straight posture. She folded her hands, placed them on her lap and closed her eyes. "Hayate," she calmly called out the familiar name in her stern yet gentle voice.

Sitting across from her was another woman, with chocolate-brown hair slightly past her shoulders, with big, baby blue eyes, dressed in her favorite cream-colored, hand-knitted sweater and pleated red skirt that rode just above where her black, thigh-high stockings ended.

She carefully blew over her tea, making little ripples on the hot surface. "Yes, Fate-chan?" she asked, before taking a cautious sip of the steaming liquid.

People would instantly know who she was. After all, her talent had garnered her fans, admirers and followers alike. Her works transcended the boundaries carved by society. They had transformed into various media throughout the years, delivering messages to quench the hearts of those traversing the dry desert of reality. Yes, to them, she was their oasis. Their savior. Their deliverance.

And whenever these two women met, it always amazed and somehow kept those around them on the edge. This meeting, as well, had that same aura. Calling it addictive, seemed rather appropriate to some of the customers as of late.

The taller one breathed in and out, relishing the feeling of air filling her lungs. "First, please put down your cup of tea back on the table, before I give you my professional insight concerning your finished work."

The person across Fate released a pleased sigh again after taking one last sip from the calming drink. "Very well." She complied and placed the fine china on its respective place, making it slightly clink when it came into contact with the matching saucer.

The alluring aroma of brewed roasted coffee in the air, blending well with the sweet scent of pastries fresh from the oven, was one of the few things one would first take notice upon entering. Just catching a whiff of them would instantly make one's mouth water and make one stay to satisfy the craving; things which the café owners greatly took pride in.

Calming sounds of flutes and strings played from the speakers of the lovely café. Birds chirping in a small garden and butterflies fluttering from flower to flower were some of the scenes one can imagine while listening to such soothing music.

The customers and the regular patrons enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere with delight and gratitude, as it slowly healed their stressed out hearts and minds. All were immersed in the healing powers of this small yet quaint establishment, recovering from their busy everyday schedules of work and harsh reality.

Hayate and Fate, though publicly recognized enough, were two of the many regulars who frequented this small slice of heaven in the busy city of modern Mid-Childa. Of course, everyone inside the café right now knew who they were and the two of them knew everyone else as well.

After a few days of regularly seeing each other or even after an exchange of small pleasantries, it's not surprising to see that everyone gets along swimmingly.

And so it begins yet again.

A familiar name was first called in a very controlled tone. "Hayate…" And with quick and expert hands, Fate rolled the thick wad of paper said woman handed to her almost two hours ago, stood up and roared the mighty fine question, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" smacking the head of her companion with amazing force using the makeshift weapon, making a superbly clear and audible sound of rolled up papers hitting thick skull.

"_OW_! That hurt!" Hayate howled in painful response, her hands clutching the sore spot. Standing up as well, she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" after she momentarily recovered from the attack. "And what do you mean what the hell is it?!" She strongly jabbed a finger at the object Fate was gripping. "That's the manuscript I told you about over the phone this morning! Why the hell are you treating it with such blasphemy and disrespect that even to all us writers consider it more sacred and precious than freshly-brewed coffee?!"

Unfortunately, she was nowhere near as tall as her friend so her attempt of intimidation was almost always futile.

"Don't even try using that reasoning with me, you idiotic dwarf! Is this one of your lame jokes?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

And it was even more unfair how Fate was easily taller than her even if she wasn't currently wearing one of her black, I-can-drill-a-hole-through-your-foot, high heels.

"What the hell! An editor shouldn't even call any writer's story a joke just because you have great hair and a gorgeous body! Stupid Fate-chan!"

"Those have nothing to do with our conversation at all!"

Despite the ruckus they were currently creating, the regular patrons of the small café weren't the least bit perturbed or annoyed.

But a few newcomers, who didn't know the infamous duo yet, clearly looked uncomfortable and worried. One of new customers even pulled out his phone and wondered if he should dial the emergency hotline.

Fortunately, the regulars around them were kind enough to ease their minds. That this—the two young women having a delightfully energetic discussion—was a normal occurrence, and shouldn't be considered a cause for fret. And to just enjoy two pretty, intelligent ladies arguing comically.

When the brief screaming contest died down, either because they ran out of words to hurl at each other or the instinctive need to fill their lungs with oxygen had surfaced, the taller one of the pair settled back onto her seat first, her breathing still ragged.

Her companion across the table was in a similar state and mirrored her action as well.

And thus, ended another episode of the two long-time, idiotic friends.

Business and life started flowing once again.

By the time both of them regained some air in their lungs and were calm enough, Fate took the first turn to speak.

"When you told me that you were finally done with your manuscript I thought you meant a manuscript for another _decent_, _next best-selling_, _record-breaking_ novel. Not another one of your juvenile retrograde delusions on fancy paper written in fancy, grown-up words!" Fate buried her face in her hands and groaned in agony at what she had just read. "There are so many things disturbingly wrong on here. I don't even know where to start!"

Hayate gasped dramatically. An appalled look on her young face. Her eyes watered and wavered at the received verbal bashing. "How could my editor _and_ wife say such hurtful things to me?! I poured my very heart and every shred of my immortal soul in every _single_ letter! Every touch of my fingertips on the keyboard has my blood, sweat, tears and drool on them!"

Fate stared at the woman in disbelief, wondering how the woman could easily say something that… repulsive in public. _Ew._ In reaction, her eye twitched involuntarily, giving a momentary look of disgust at Hayate's unnecessary use of body fluids to describe her hardworking effort. Most especially the last one.

Sinking back against the comfy cushions of her chair, Fate massaged her throbbing temples with her knuckles. "You got the editor part right but the wife part is _definitely_ wrong on so many levels. And that's not even the real issue here!"

"So what is?" Hayate followed suit and leaned back as well. Her arms crossing indignantly like a teenaged-girl defying her strict and old-fashioned father. "If our divine marriage bestowed upon us since the day we were born isn't the issue, then what is?"

"YOUR STORY!" Fate slammed her palm on the thick, crumpled pile of paper. "To be more specific, the character_ names_ of your story!"

About three seconds passed before Hayate innocently tilted her head to the side. "What of it?"

"Do you have to ask that?! Are you _trying_ to raise my already dangerously _high_ blood pressure?!"

"I don't know where the problem lies, Fate-chan. Isn't teen romance popular nowadays?"

Her editor smacked herself on her forehead and dragged her hand down her good-looking face. "Hayate, when you told me you wanted to try something a little different from your usual writing, I didn't think you would stray _this_ far. And more importantly, I didn't think you would base your characters on _actual_ people and use their _real_ names. There's a copyright law for a reason!"

"Hey, you shouldn't take teen love stories lightly," the petite writer said. "Remember _Romeo and Juliet?_ Some of the greatest love stories are experienced by teenagers, y'know. _And_ don't get me started on the amount of angst kids nowadays go through," she continued. "The kind of stress teenagers have are just plain awful and becoming more and more traumatizing," she added while shaking her head, sympathizing with the younger generations her head imagined.

"Hayate, Romeo and Juliet aren't even real."

"That's what they want you to think," whispered the brunette conspiratorially as she cupped her mouth with her hand, as if afraid someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Fate's only reaction was a heavy sigh and a dejected shake of her head."Fine." Fate held up her hand sharply with a tone of finality. "The new genre I can live with, the plot I can let it slide, the first person narration—as inaccurate the dramatic commentary done by your story's Fate compared to the _actual _person's character you based it from 'cause_ I_ most certainly _don't_ do mushy, emotionally detailed narrations of anything or anyone around me in my head—"

Hayate gasped, "Really?! You don't?!" and looked a cross between surprise and horror; as if this was the first time she had heard of such news.

"Of course I don't!" Fate spat, cursing herself for easily getting riled up by one of Hayate's plays again. She cleared her throat quickly and continued, "Like I said, as for the narration, I'll just have to turn a blind eye on it since a lot of readers seemed to actually _like_ this style of writing, but… Change. The. Character. _Names_." The blonde emphasized every word with every strong and scary poke of her slender index finger on the manuscript's poor, defenseless surface.

"Huh?!" Hayate leaned forward in reaction and whined, "What's wrong with them?!"

"You even wrote your _own_ name! What the hell's wrong with _you_?!"

Hayate crossed her arms again and puffed her cheeks like a sulking toddler. "Isn't it good to include your own name in your own story once in awhile?" she childishly reasoned out. "Other writers do it. What's wrong with that?"

Feeling a vein on her temple preparing to burst anytime, Fate grabbed the young woman's collar—a habit they were both accustomed with since they were younger. "You damn well know what's wrong with them! Aside from copyright problems, you didn't even ask for _my_ permission to use _my _name."

Blue eyes rolled at the comment, considering it one of her blonde friend's overreaction. "Oh please, it's not like you're the _only_ person named Fate on this entire planet. For all the readers know, it could be anyone named Fate. Like… Fate Hill, Fatedonna, Fateney Spears, Fategelina Molie, or maybe even… Mary Fate and Fately Polsen!"

The writer's spoken words elicited another dejected sigh from her editor, her head hanging low in defeat.

Loosening her grip on her charge's collar, she decided to sit back down and release a pained groan at the cruelty of life. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have such _terrible_ naming sense?"

An innocent nod. "Yeah, I think Chrono actually did once. He told me when he asked for suggestions for names for his unborn kid." She frowned sulkily. "Honestly, how rude of him after I put on the effort of helping him out."

Chrono had recounted to Fate what had happened. The two siblings were utterly revolted at the brunette's proposed idea for the baby's name.

And just recalling that incident again was enough for her to want to reach over and strangle the idiot across the table. "Don't you dare suggest such a name for my unborn nephew or niece ever again!"

Hayate cried, "What?! Why not?!" seemingly hurt and confused. "I think it's a good name!"

"No _sane_ parent would name their child _Rasputin_, Hayate! And I'm sure Amy wouldn't appreciate the idea either."

"Fate-chan, you should apologize to all the Rasputins in the world." Hayate deadpanned. "Plus, if memory serves me right, a particular family actually did," she supplied matter-of-factly. "Though their child did grow up to be someone historically infamous. I think he did some bad things when he was still alive."

"That's not the point!"

"But, but! If we name him Rasputin, we can call him 'Raspy' for his nickname! I think it's an awfully cute nickname, so there!"

"Over my dead body, you little twit! And don't 'So there' me!" She had no idea anymore how they got to this topic. It was like one derailed thought leading to another more derailed and deranged thought. But she had to take control of the conversation once again. She inhaled and exhaled, remembering to be calm and mature for she was an adult, even if the one in front of her was the same age as her but was terribly suffering from conscious regression. "Anyway, getting back to your manuscript. Again, please revise all the character names, Hayate," she said through clenched teeth. She was an adult, after all. Plus, murder was still illegal.

"Like I said," Hayate crossed her arms in defiance and pouted. "The readers of the world won't know it's us, Fate-chan."

"But the people _we_ know _will_, Hayate. And as far as your private life is concerned, you're practically flaunting it on multiple social networking sites with great enthusiasm rivaling that of teenage girls. Even strangers know about your dead goldfish back in 4th Grade!"

Hayate sniffed, "I still remember Captain Gil Ahab every time I flush the toilet," and wiped an invisible tear with a white hanky she magically pulled out of thin air. Then she frowned when she remembered something else. "And oddly enough when I open the fridge and take out the trash." She gasped, wide-eyed. "Does this explain why I have such a weird fascination for bubble-wraps?!"

"No, you're just plain weird," Fate answered flatly while she calmly went through the battered pages once more. "Anyway," she sighed and put her glasses back on. "The plot's okay but if you're going to insist on pursuing this new story, you need to make it less predictable. Recently, readers tend to want something more original or something completely unexpected. And also," she scowled at the attentive brunette, who has been smiling widely since she started giving her opinion. "Change the characters' names."

"No way," Hayate harrumphed, continuing her stubborn streak. "The names stay."

The blonde looked at her as if she was dealing with a rather obstinate child. "Hayate," her voice sounded reprimanding but it was still laced with Fate's ever famous gentleness and patience.

Though Hayate knew that, she didn't plan on wavering despite her friend's noble intentions and admirable tolerance to her sometimes illogical demands. "I'm being serious here, Fate-chan. Okay, hear me out first. Believe it or not, I have never written a story that flowed so easily as this one. And the actual names of the characters honestly helped me. It's like I can't write this kind of story if the names don't feel right to me. And with _this_ particular story, the names are the most essential part."

The experienced editor studied the writer she was in charge with. She was skeptical. Her wine-red eyes narrowed in suspicion at the award-winning novelist's explanation and out of the blue confidence. Then a thought occurred to her. One she should've suspected since the beginning or even before their meeting. "You're still in a slump, are you?"

Blue eyes looked to the right. Then darted to the left. "No, I'm not."

Fate leaned back as if she finally got the last piece of the puzzle. "I knew it," she sighed. "No wonder you suddenly called me out of the blue during that last conference Chrono and I went to. You're still in your slump," she smugly concluded.

Hayate's forehead connected with their table, slightly rattling her tea cup and Fate's mug of warm coffee. "Technically, my slump is unrelated to the story right now."

"So you're still not having any progress with the one you've been working on for almost a year now, huh?" Fate reached for her mug and sipped the warm black liquid, pleased of its bitter taste, alluring aroma and the much-needed caffeine that her system needed to get through the rest of the day. "You've already passed the deadline I gave you, by the way."

"Deadlines are every writer's bane of existence," mumbled Hayate against the varnished surface. "They're like invisible torture chambers of the mind and soul. They give me never-ending anxiety."

"Yes, yes, I know you hate them. But deadlines pressure you to have that much needed push for you to do your work and finish them. Unfortunately though, deadlines don't seem to be enough for _you_."

"Mind over matter, Fate-chan."

"I don't even get what you mean by that. Anyway, I thought you said you didn't like leaving your work half-finished. You said something about an insult to both the story and writer."

Hayate finally turned her head, her cheek pressed flat on the shiny mahogany table. "Well, it's not entirely my fault," the brunette grumbled as she drew small lapping circles on the table. "You have something to do with it too."

The blonde in front of her choked on her drink. "M-My fault?!" she coughed slightly, feeling the discomfort of liquid in her throat. "You're blaming your slump on me?"

"Actually, I'm blaming my writer's _block_ on you."

Fate opened her mouth to retort but closed it after a thought. "What's the difference? I thought you said you were in a _slump_."

"I _was_ in a slump but at the very least I made _a few_, if not some, progress with my first book. But ever since _you_ brought up Nanoha-chan a few months ago, I don't have _any _progress at all with my first work! It's like a forbidden switch was flipped on and you triggered every passionate writer's worst possible nightmare: the _Block_."

A slender blonde brow quirked up. "The… Block?" she repeated carefully, trying to test how it sounded when spoken. "You make it sound like it's some sort of apocalyptic disease." A pause. "Or some really cool and badass new toy from Lego."

"It _is_ something like that!"Hayate exclaimed. "Just not the Lego part though," she added as a side note. "And since I'm both in a slump _and _I have writer's block, it's the perfect recipe for every writer's apocalyptic disease! A slump and a block at the same time! A '_blump'_!"

Fate stared, blinked and scrunched her face in confusion. "…Come again?" She must've misheard what her friend cleverly declared. "A… _what_?"

"It's called a _blump_, Fate-chan," Hayate's childish face turned grim and dark. "Don't you see how you and this newfound disease of the imagination put my career life in danger? Have you no heart, woman?!"

She concluded that the playful woman in front of her discovered something new and wanted to try it out in an everyday conversation. It was like handling a curious and hyperactive child.

Letting out a heavy, exhausted, but thankfully still patient sigh, she asked, "Okay, who's the genius who introduced you to portmanteaus?"

She batted her eyelashes and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Let's see, I, like, read this manga, see? It's, like, a really cute manga of nothing but girls, see? And they're all, like, awfully cute, see?"

Fate leaned away and cautiously eyed the brunette with bewildered stare. "Why are you talking like a bimbo?"

Hayate's face suddenly brightened. She blushed and fidgeted shyly in her seat. "Oh, Fate-chan, so you really do find me attractive!"

"It's kinda amazing how optimistic you are."

Fate tried to recall a touching and innocent story of friendship from her past, enlightening her present self on how and why she got stuck with someone as idiotic as this one.

Nothing good came to mind.

Fate frowned at that.

"Well, anyway, this manga is really funny. Not to mention, I can totally relate to one of the main characters and she's a total genius! She even invented her own word. I think it was something of washing and gargling."

It was Fate's turn to roll her own eyes at the heavens. So with what Hayate said, the author of said manga should then be blamed for letting Hayate know portmanteaus existed and that they could possibly be used in every day conversations.

_But how in the world did she even get her hands on such a thing? Well, there's the internet. And mail-order. Or one of those crazy costume conventions that Hayate tried to drag me to on occasions._

Fate paled at how scary the times have become.

_Years from now, I wonder if the world's going to be all right._

And once again, they have strayed from the original topic.

"Well, going back to your so-called… um, blump. You're completely exaggerating," she dismissed with a wave. "And you can't possibly blame me for your misery just because I casually mentioned Nanoha's name a few months ago."

"You remembered her birthday."

A nonchalant scoff. "So what?"

"You _always_ remember her birthday. Like _every_ year. Like you don't even need reminders from dozens of phone or calendar apps to remember it like me and other people do."

"Did you just casually insult other people too?"

"Don't even try and change the topic, Fate-chan."

The blonde scowled, not liking where their conversation was going. "What's your point?" And not liking it more so when it's a sensitive topic involving her.

"You remember," Hayate said again. "But, alas! You never do _anything_. You don't even call her, text her or even send her an email. You act like you don't care at all, which I highly doubt is what you really feel. Why is that?"

A casual shrug. A little too casual. "Other than the fact that I don't have her number or email address, we stopped talking after middle school. You know that."

"I know you still love her."

A nerve that was never supposed to be hit was easily punched and battered by the idiot in front of her.

Fate pretended to coolly look around the rest of the cafe, observing the other customers busily immersed in their own world. "I was young and stupid. It wouldn't work out anyway."

"You didn't even try. I know 'cause I was there. I saw how you two were. It was seriously driving us _crazy_, particularly Alisa-chan. She almost had an aneurism once because of you two."

Fate rested her elbow on her armrest and nestled her cheek on her palm. "This conversation isn't at all related to work."

"There are things far more important than work or our respective careers, young padawan," the young woman said wisely.

"What," the editor chuckled. "Are you playing the wise, award-winning novelist card already or is it that green character from Star Wars you're trying to impersonate? Suits you, by the way. You and the midget go well."

"Ignoring that unnecessary size joke, I'm just being your friend, Fate."

That last part sounded so serious that Fate didn't even try to let out a snicker.

She studied the young writer in front of her. She has been Hayate's editor ever since she debuted as a professional writer. She personally insisted that Fate was to be in charge of her. To the point of threatening to change her writing style and be as normal as possible, which oddly enough, worked to her favor.

And most importantly, they've known each other far longer than that, even before they got to where they are now.

Both loved reading books. They were in the same literature club in both middle school and senior high; though only one of them had the talent of using her creative imagination to seamlessly weave words together to tell captivating stories.

Fate didn't really have a talent for such things. But through the years, Hayate had always relied on her criticisms and unbiased opinions, even though they were at times harsh and bluntly laid out like sharpened daggers.

She was, to Hayate, indispensible and the only person who understood her passion without any fear, shame or guilt in baring her soul through her writing.

And Hayate completely valued her honesty.

Though that's what she thought, Fate could never be honest about one topic in particular: Nanoha.

And Hayate knew this well too.

Fate let out a dragging sigh and flipped through the manuscript again to stall for some time. "We haven't talked about this since we moved out of Uminari for college," she said without looking up. "Is this the reason why you wrote this story on paper? Though some of the scenes were clearly altered to suit your personal enjoyment, some of them are scarily accurate."

Hayate sighed, silently submitting to Fate's wordless plea. She reached for her tea cup again and sipped the warm drink. It was to stop her from saying something that might push her friend the wrong way.

She was curious, yes. But beyond curiosity's sake, she really wanted to know the whole story as a concerned friend of both Fate and Nanoha. Their troubles were hers. It had been that way since childhood.

If needed, she would most definitely push Fate for some answers. But she knew as well, that if you pushed someone like Fate too much, the result would be the exact opposite and no amount of persuasion could convince the woman to open up the topic ever again.

_Seriously, Alisa was right. What a troublesome idiotic couple._

She returned the cup to its place once she was confident that she could smoothly handle another round of their odd conversation between close friends. "Well, to be honest, it was supposed to be just for fun. Y'know, as a way for me to get back from my slump so I could work on my _real_ manuscript. But then my hands just started writing one word after another and before I noticed, I've already had fifty pages in. The story actually came out pretty well if I do say so myself."

"Well, it is pretty good, I admit. But I gotta be honest; I'm not particularly fond of it."

Blue eyes widened and blinked at the unexpected admission. "Well, I kinda figured you'd make a big fuss about it but hearing you say it so seriously like that makes me feel awful. Be honest, Fate-chan," Strangely, Hayate felt herself getting nervous with the question she was about to ask, "if we're to publish it, you think it won't be taken well by the readers?"

Fate looked up this time and it was her turn to blink and frown. "Oh, no, that's not it. When I said, I'm not fond of it; I didn't mean it that way." She removed her glasses and rubbed the stress out of her eyes. "It's just that… How should I put it? When you see how much you sucked and failed at love from someone else's point of view, especially when it's materialized on ink and paper, it kinda gets you down a bit, y'know?"

"Huh? What're you talking about? Didn't you read the end where Nanoha reciprocated your feelings?"

"I did." Fate didn't put her glasses back on and decided to place them near her mug again. "It's clear that the Nanoha and Fate in your story would end up together and have a happy ending. But…" She couldn't help but smirk, whether it was out of amusement or sad humor. "You know as well as I do that that's not what really happened. The present we're in now is proof enough."

That's right. Hayate couldn't agree more. Fiction was one thing. Reality was an entirely different matter. Both of them knew the truth. Though there were a lot of similarities between her story and the real events she based the plot on, how they ended were unfortunately several universes apart.

And because of that, the young writer couldn't help but feel the guilt slowly bubbling up to the surface. "Sorry, Fate, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know you didn't," Fate smiled gently. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl now. I know the difference."

The Fate in front of Hayate now had a different ending with the Fate in her story. She wasn't really there when it happened. But she knew without her friend saying it that it was heartbreaking.

It was partly her fault anyway. She was supposed to be the most intuitive in their group and yet she failed to pick up on the minor hints Nanoha and Fate subtly dropped; that something happened to have caused a rift between them, and that they unconsciously and mutually agreed to forget and just pretend that everything was the same as always. She knew something was up, but something held her back to act upon it like back then.

She was the one who sucked and failed. To have let that happen to her two best friends even though she _knew_ something had happened.

"In a way," she spoke after she and Fate fell silent for a few minutes now. "It was kinda my fault too. I kinda knew something happened between you two but I didn't do anything to help."

Fate didn't say a word in response for a moment. Her eyes caught the movement of one of the baristas serving a drink to two high school girls from across the café. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it," she finally spoke after awhile. "Nanoha and I both agreed to forget everything and pretend that nothing changed."

"What really happened anyway?" Hayate was more curious now. Her usual playfulness put on hold for a more serious expression. "I know I asked you this before but you always answered the question vaguely and avoided it completely."

"I guess…" Fate watched as the two girls took pictures of themselves together, laughing, giggling at everything and nothing without a care in the world, and just enjoying each other's company. "I guess I wasn't as in love as I thought I was." She finally said before reaching for her mug and sipping more of her much appreciated coffee.

Fate thought back on that day.

But shoved the memory away as quickly as she recalled them.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she hadn't completely gotten over what happened. The only people who knew were her and Nanoha.

And as much as possible, she preferred it to stay that way indefinitely.

Hayate waited and observed her friend from where she was seated. She was hoping that the woman would say more to explain what had happened, but she digressed, it was still the same thing. Different words maybe, but the same content and the same silent message.

Fate didn't want to tell her what happened. Again.

"Was it really that bad?"

Burgundy eyes flicked up over the rim, smiling as she lowered her mug from her lips. "Like I said, I was young and stupid. And I decided that my friendship with Nanoha was far more important than anything else."

Arms crossed and a slender brow quirked up in defiance. "Friendship, my foot. Your current status says otherwise, Fate-chan. I don't think I ever recall you two keeping in touch. Not even once!"

The blonde shrugged a shoulder before placing her mug back on its hand-crafted coaster. "College can do that to you, I guess."

"You two stopped talking to each other in senior high school, Fate-chan," Hayate deadpanned without hesitation. Then, another dramatic gasp, another appalled look. "Could it be?! I knew it! You tried to violently have your way with her, trying to take away her virginity as an innocent maiden by pinning her against our shoe lockers! You disgusting beast! The student body was supposed to use those for years to come!"

It wasn't actually Hayate's fault that _everyone_ in the small café heard what she just blatantly discovered.

As a matter of fact, it was the _café_ that was to be blamed; the place was too peaceful and too comfortable that _anyone_ could easily hear anything traumatizing to the imagination if it were announced loudly and clearly enough.

Yep, it was most definitely the café's fault.

This time, Fate choked on plain air and almost fell out of her seat. Her good-looking face instantly colored in a deep shade of scarlet rivaling her own eye color. "A-ARE YOU INSANE?! How did you come to that?!" she sputtered out, her voice cracking. "D-Did you suddenly get brain damage just from breathing?!"

Hayate slammed her hands on the tabletop, slightly shaking her cup of tea and Fate's mug of coffee again. "Don't change the topic, Fate-chan! Even though it was plain as day that you were madly in love with her and that you practice confessing to her by talking to your pet dog everyday and that you secretly kept a lock of her hair under your pillow—"

"I never did that!"

"—Rape is still rape, Fate-chan!"

Fate could feel an intense migraine coming, drilling painfully in her temple like an out of control jackhammer. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she slowly sank deeper into her seat, feeling the intense stares and glares from every patron in the café.

Although she was confident enough to know that they know Hayate's a bonafide idiot, it was still downright embarrassing to be in the center of everyone's attention.

"I wanna go home…" she mumbled into her hands, feeling the burning heat of her face while trying to resist making eye contact with anyone.

"No!" Hayate slammed her tiny fist on the table. "First, we should fix this sick obsession of yours before you start committing any irreversible crimes of passion! There's no way I would allow my best friend to go to jail!" she firmly declared with a solid fist to her chest.

Said best friend felt a warm feeling enveloping her heart. "Hayate…" Fate was truly touched by her friend's words—ignoring the fact how ridiculous the premise was.

"Besides, if you go to jail, how on earth are you gonna bail me out when _I_ get into trouble and get arrested?!"

Fate did an admirable facepalm, regretting the rare time she let her guard down, naively believing Hayate's so-called concern. "So that's what you were worried about, huh?"

"Moreover, if we don't do something soon, you might kidnap Nanoha-chan or worse…" The brunette paused, her pale face wearing an expression of dread and worry at what she had foreseen. "You might get her involved with your many fetishes like your secret hobby of playing BDSM—"

"There's no way in hell I would have such a hobby!" Fate exploded, her face reddening in a mix of great annoyance and an even greater feeling of embarrassment.

"Well, yes, that may possibly be true," Hayate nodded, crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "But who knows? Maybe you have a split personality and that you're not aware that another side of you is doing something you normally don't do. It can happen to anybody, y'know!" She said then clutched the fabric of her sweater over her heart. "I'm worried about you, Fate-chan!" she cried earnestly, her eyes slightly watering with unshed tears.

Fate slumped back on her chair. "Actually, isn't that supposed to be my line?" she countered tiredly, rubbing her throbbing temples. "Hayate, for the love of all that is holy, we should really get your head checked in the nearest hospital as soon as humanly possible."

Paying no heed to her troubled editor and friend, Hayate continued on with a bright smile, "Now that we're on the topic, I can actually use this for my next book!" looking as if she had just come up with the most brilliant storyline in the known world of literature. "A writer, who is accused of a string of mysterious crimes of bloody murder, escapes the authorities in hopes of finding the real culprit. But in the end, it's revealed that it was actually his other personalities doing all the heinous deeds, giving the reader a thought-provoking dilemma of whether to judge the main character guilty or not. It's literature gold, I tell ya!" she fist-pumped, her mind racing with newfound ideas of characters, settings and plot twists.

"Please focus on the task at hand, Ms. Writer! You still have your unfinished book to work on!"

"Now, now, Fate-chan, calm down," the petite woman cooed. "Try not to have a heart attack here in public, okay? 'Cause when there's a crisis or emergency, I am not at all medically reliable!"

"That's not something you should be proud of!"

The woman laughed, her shoulders shaking from the intensity. "Wow, your comebacks are awesome as always. I'm quite impressed!" she ended with another high-pitched cackle, one Fate was unfortunately very familiar with after all the years they have been together, before leaning forward to take a sip from her still warm tea. Hayate felt satisfied and refreshed, feeling her favorite beverage smoothly run down her throat.

Fate, on the other hand, was exhausted. "Trust me, I wasn't trying to impress anyone," she grumbled sarcastically, feeling that even talking was a difficult feat. "Can't we just get back to the main reason why we met up?"

Big blue eyes stared at her innocently. "You want to get back together with Nanoha-chan?"

"Not that! And how can we get back together if we were never in a relationship in the first place?!"

A smirk and a confident flick of her wrist dismissed Fate's comment away. "Oh please, do you honestly believe what you said just now? You two practically dated when we were nine and you practically got _married_ by the time we reached puberty."

"I think that's just all in your _unhealthy_ head, Hayate."

"Quite possible, I'm sure," said girl nodded, casually agreeing to her friend's harsh words, which she considered a unique show of affection. "But still, to the eyes of us onlookers, you two are practically joined at the hip. It's _so_ obvious that you two felt the same way back then and, I'm pretty sure, even now. So it kinda throws me why you're relationship status on Facebook is near oblivion."

Fate didn't say anything, completely ignoring the comment about her profile status on her account. And it's not because she didn't understand what the other woman was trying to say. On the contrary, she knew exactly what she meant.

Even her own brother, literally asked the same thing whenever he got the chance to do so. And that was almost every single day. She blamed the fact that they work in the same publishing company. Thank goodness, she moved out to find her own place after he and Amy got married. There'd be no end to the interrogation of her lack of action in her love life with her continuing to live with those two newlyweds.

Thinking made her exhausted, and thirsty.

The blonde reached for her mug only to scowl at the absence of the dark-colored drink. She sighed at the terrible timing and had no choice but to raise her hand to signal to the familiar barista for a refill.

She chanced a glance at the woman across on the other side and saw serious baby blue eyes burning holes at her.

For the umpteenth time this day, she sighed as she gave up and looked at her straight. "What do you want me to do?"

"Confess."

Oh, how dreadful that one word rang in Fate's ears. She had to restrain herself from cringing or showing any emotion of defiance.

"Tell her how you feel," Hayate elaborated. "Like, for real this time."

Fate smirked, trying to stall. "Confess? Tell her how I feel?" To be perfectly frank, it was quite a laughable thing to be included in a conversation between adults. "What is this, high school?" She crossed her leg over the other and leaned her cheek on her knuckles. "I don't think that applies to us anymore, Hayate."

"Fate, stop stalling and just damn tell her you love her."

It actually surprised her to hear a hint of frustration from the usually cheerful and carefree writer. The grumpy and usually-annoyed part of their friendship was supposed to be her role.

She was so surprised that she didn't even notice the barista approaching and refilling her empty mug. The scent of freshly brewed coffee snapped her out of her stupor.

But strangely enough, the scent invited memories she preferably would like forgotten.

"_Fate-chan, do you have someone you like?"_

"_No, I don't. What about you?"_

Looking back, Fate silently wondered what could've happened if she hadn't been a coward and just answered Nanoha with a yes instead.

"…_M-Me neither."_

At that time, she should've noticed it. The flicker of pain in Nanoha's forced smile, the way her words faltered and lost confidence. After all, she knew the girl better than anyone. After all, she was the most important person in her life.

She should have, but she chose to ignore it and lie to the person she loved the most. All because she was too scared to take the risk.

"_Pretend I didn't ask, okay?"_

"…_Sure thing."_

And she just let it happen, until the days turned to months, and finally their middle school years came into a close. And the two went their separate ways soon after, without as much as a painful parting that was to be expected from two people who have been inseparable since childhood.

It was the easiest goodbye she had ever made.

And by far, the most painful.

She watched the lazy steam rising from her mug. The entrancing dance clouded everything else in her mind, but made a clear path for only one thing. "I wonder… what would've happened if I just told Nanoha the truth. That there was someone I liked, someone I loved. And that someone was her." Fate chuckled humorlessly at her own stupidity. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on her woven fingers. "I was such an idiot. Still am, actually."

Hayate carefully listened to her friend's words laced with genuine regret and heart-clenching sadness. Fate's usually gentle voice was even softer now that she had finally laid her heart bare. The hurt she had kept to herself slowly revealing itself to Hayate.

Now she knew how the characters felt when they experience something that made their chest tighten with melancholy, pain and unease.

What really happened was what she really wanted to know. But seeing her best friend like this, her curiosity was quickly kicked to the curb.

Hayate reached over the table, past her near-empty cup of tea, past Fate's mug full of warm coffee, and touched her friend's hands. "No, you're not, Fate. And it's not at all too late to tell her," she sincerely meant it, in the gentlest way she had ever spoken since their meeting started.

"You know I'm not really the best when it comes to talking, Hayate. Especially when it involves feelings and anything profoundly similar."

"I can do it," Hayate offered simply, almost instantaneously. "I can tell her for you."

Fate looked up from her position and narrowed her already tired eyes at the brunette. "You know where she is," she couldn't help but sound incredulous at the possibility.

"Nope. Not a clue. I mean, y'know, just hypothetically. I've been a busy bee with all the writing, book-signing, seminars and lectures lately so I never had the time to keep in touch with anyone, including Nanoha-chan. But if fate—no pun intended—would permit me to meet the love of your life by chance, I guess I could be the owl who'd deliver your words expressing your undying love to the woman of your dreams for you. Of course, as a special service and as my one and only best friend and wife, it's absolutely free of charge."

A giggle unexpectedly tumbled out of Fate's lips. And her giggles turned into laughter. A good and hearty one that she thought she had forgotten to do. For a good whole minute, she laughed until her insides hurt and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

"But I'm _your_ idiot!" The brunette proudly declared, spreading her arms wide open with a matching smug grin and a puff of her chest. "Plus, I think it would be good practice. You shouldn't bottle up such feelings for so long. I heard it's bad for your health. Be it physical or mental."

It was quite rare for them to have conversations like these. But every time they do, it never fails to make Fate feel happy and lucky.

She actually considered playing along with Hayate's proposal. Well, it's not like she would actually tell Nanoha. Hayate wouldn't be _that_ thoughtless and idiotic.

Like she said, she's been busy now that she's a well-known writer; she knew that since she practically memorized the woman's schedule like the alphabet. She could never have the time to do anything else outside of work. And that definitely includes, reuniting with an old friend from their shared past and telling said old friend that her editor is still hopelessly in love with her.

"Guess there's no harm to it," she muttered under her breath, convincing herself more than talking to her companion.

Blue eyes blinked from what she heard. "Harm to what?"

"Nothing," Fate waved the curious look away. "So… how do I do this?"

Hayate smiled widely and actually bounced excitedly on her seat. "Okay," she clasped her hands together. "Just say what you wanna say as if she's here," the woman helpfully began. "You can even pretend I'm her."

"No way." Fate flatly said with zero hesitation.

"That short amount of time for you to answer kinda hurts, Fate."

Okay, even she had to admit that was a little too harsh. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. She didn't realize that she answered entirely on impulse. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Fine, fine," the brunette raised her hands in mock surrender. "Have it your way. Just say what you've always wanted to tell her after all these years."

Fate began to fiddle with her fingers, a habit she had whenever she was nervous. Even if this was just some random thing Hayate suggested, and that the person wasn't really with them at the moment, it still made Fate queasy and uneasy.

But she had to remember that there really was no harm in doing this since there was little to no chance that this conversation would actually reach the auburn-haired woman.

"Well…" _Here goes everything._

Delayed as it may be, this could be a mild, revised version of that leap of faith she never dared to take way back when.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they had their last meeting. What started as something work-related turned into something more personal for both Fate and Hayate.

_Well, it was more personal on my side, though._

She never expected that they were going to talk about her failed/absent love life and she seriously did _not_ expect for someone like Hayate of all people to be the one to get her pent-up love confession out of her.

By the time she was finished, she noticed everyone in the café was practically listening to her.

From the very beginning where she apologized for lying, to the part where she listed everything she loved about Nanoha, and finally to the part where it sounded like she was proposing to her.

It had to be the most embarrassing day of her life.

Not that she hated what happened. The customers in the café were surprisingly very supportive. Some couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear, some couldn't help from tearing up or crying manly tears altogether, and some even looked dazed after hearing her love story that lasted more than a decade. Everyone was cheering for her to go get her girl.

Which she corrected by saying it wasn't going to happen in this lifetime.

To which everyone groaned in harmonious disappointment.

The only one who enjoyed such a turn of event was none other than a high-pitched cackling raccoon, who secretly recorded everything on her smartphone.

Luckily, Fate's hands were quick enough to grab the damn thing and delete the video before the mischievous writer could do anything like locking it with a passcode or something more troubling.

Well, at the very end, that day turned out okay.

Unfortunately though, Hayate was still in a slump, block, blump, whatever.

Point is she had to do something to snap the brunette out of her unproductive state and get her back in her award-winning writing form.

She turned the corner and walked into their usual café, not bothering to say her order or wait since the baristas knew what she wanted in this time of the day.

"Anything else?" the familiar barista handed a paper bag of her usual order over to her with a smile. "How about something for Ms. Hayate?"

Fate actually considered the suggestion as she looked up at the menu. She should get Hayate something and visit her at her place. Maybe the reason why she hadn't heard of the brunette since the last time they met was because she was busily working on her real manuscript.

And as her editor, Fate thought the writer deserved a reward for working hard and finally decided to do just that with a smile. "Ah, yes, could you get me something for Hayate as well please?"

"Coming right up!" the barista cheerfully chimed and turned away from the counter, knowing full well what to prepare for the ever-interesting writer they all knew and loved.

As Fate waited for her other order to be ready, she felt her phone buzzing in her coat pocket. Picking up her trusty companion, she saw that she got a message from Hayate. "Speaking of…" she smiled at the somehow auspicious timing. She tapped the screen to open the received mail just in time for the barista to come back.

"Here you go," the barista handed the blonde the second bag. "Ms. Yagami's favorite order."

As soon as Fate's fingers touched the bag, she wasn't able to thank or even look at the kind attendant after reading the message, slowly horrified at the content.

_From: Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: I'm on a mission!_

_To my ever dearest Fate-chwan,_

_By the time you read this mail, I will be on my way on a very, very important mission. _

_Right now, if the schedule's on time, I will be boarding a plane heading back to our good ol' city of Uminari._

_After days of research and detective work by yours truly, I finally found out where Nanoha-chan is! Aren't I a genius? XD_

A loud crash was heard inside the café, attracting the attention of every single person in the small establishment.

The bag of Fate's second order instantly slipped from her hand, crashing on the floor with its contents magnificently spread all over spot where she stood petrified, the mocha-colored puddle slowly approaching her, threatening to touch her slick and shiny business shoes.

_She's actually a teacher in our old middle school!_, the message informed further.

_Can you believe it?! Our Nanoha-chan is now a teacher terrorizing the faint hearts of the poor, younger generations. I'm so proud of her! It's bringing tears to my lovely eyes._

Fate felt like she was about to faint and lie right next to the spilled coffee and fudge brownies.

_Anyway, I'm going over there to do what we planned a few weeks back. And as your ever faithful owl, I will deliver your message full of your warm and fuzzy feelings without fail. You can count on me, my love!_

_Forever yours,_

_Your Highness, Y.H._

_P.S. By the way, I call it Operation: NanoFate. Isn't your wife clever? Be proud of meee~ XD_

_P.S.P.S. If you're wondering about my manuscript, I'm still in my blump. I'll get back on it as soon as I'm done with Operation: NanoFate. Tee-hee! _

_Probably. Double tee-hee! ;P_

* * *

It was to be remembered on one ominous day, that a loud and ferocious roar resonated all over the city of Mid-Childa.

A new urban legend was born of a yellow specter running at a speed so devilishly fast, its image was blurred and its face never shown.

People whispered at how swift this ghostly apparition maneuvered the streets of the busy metropolis, as it made a mad dash to the airport, whispering a speculating tale of how the ghost tragically missed its flight when it was still amongst the realm of the living.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Time&amp;Space Publishing, Editor Fate T. Harlaown had called in to request an indefinite leave of absence.

Which was duly approved without question by the Editor-in-Chief, Chrono Harlaown, after it was revealed that Ms. Hayate Yagami was on the loose outside the city of Mid-Childa.

"Chief, do you know where Fate-san is? A manuscript from one of the writers she's assigned to had just arrived for her editing and approval." Shari chimed in casually as she stepped into his office and at the same time, noticing the dismayed look marring her boss' handsome features. "Um, did something happen?"

He groaned audibly. His already displeased face worsening into a deep glower. "Fate's on an indefinite leave at the moment."

"What?!" Fate's colleague couldn't contain her burst of concern for the blonde. The sudden absence was most definitely news to her.

Everyone in the company considered the beauty as one of the most hard-working and dedicated employees when it came to work. Her performance and work ethics were top-notched. Her work attendance record was infamously spotless, so seeing her absent was a very, very rare and worrying thing indeed.

"Is she okay?!" Shari asked, quickly approaching her boss' desk.

Said blonde's brother sighed deeply, concerned about something else but not entirely far from the current matter. "Yes, she's fine. Don't worry. It's just that she's on a plane right now, heading for Uminari City."

"Well, that's good. Glad she's not sick or anything." The brunette was relieved and surprised. The latter being more apparent in her blue eyes behind round spectacles. "But… why Uminari?" She thought about it then remembered something that plainly excited her. "Could it be that Fate-san has finally manned up and is ready to confess her love to—"

"You've clearly been reading too many of our romance collection, Shari." Chrono interrupted before she could finish her imaginative scenario. "Fate's going there for work."

"What?" Now, she was more confused. "But I thought she was on leave?"

"Hayate's on the run. So Fate's going 'raccoon-hunting' or so… that's what she called it over the phone. Apparently Hayate is in Uminari. She'll need all the time she can get to chase this 'raccoon' down."

Shari finally understood everything. "I see."

Fate's sudden absence. Chrono's troubled disposition. The siblings, one way or another, shared the same predicament. Unfortunately, the little sister seemed to have it harder than her older brother.

Chrono leaned back on his leather chair and closed his eyes, feeling the creeping mental exhaustion. "Well, in any case, Fate's gonna try and drag her back here. _When_ she'll succeed though, your guess is as good as mine."

Shari laughed weakly, vividly imagining the metaphorical hell her friend and coworker would go through in the next few days. "Hayate-san's as free-spirited as usual, I see. Chrono, you should definitely give your sister a vacation."

Chrono let out another sigh. "Or better yet, an industrial-made leash of pure platinum for her to use on Hayate." He later thought that maybe he should've listened to his dad. A career in law enforcement would possibly be less stressful than his current one.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, in all its rusty and cringe-worthy glory. Honestly, it feels like **_**centuries**_** since the last time I wrote fanfiction.**

**But aren't portmanteaus great? **

**If you can guess the manga reference here, then we share the same taste in manga/anime! Yay! I heard there's gonna be a 3rd season for it. Double yay!**

**On a more serious note, I may or may not continue this. Depends if I can come up with a bunch of crazy scenarios to fit Hayate's crazy mission. Nyaha**

**Maybe I can or maybe I can't.**

**Plus, I know I should be working on my other stories rather than making _another_ one. Now I know how the other writers in FF.N feel and why they do it. Nyaha**

**And lastly, I'm in no way a professional writer/editor nor do I know its inner workings and whatnots; everything is purely fictional and are all based on my wishful thinking and idiotic imagination. So, if there are any misunderstandings and inaccuracies spotted, I express my sincerest apologies. I don't think this shows how a writer/novelist or an editor works so please don't kill me. These are all just in my unhealthy head.**

**Okay, I should get back to bleeding in front of my other stories now, like Last Chance for example.**

**Toodles! ;)**

**P.S. In case any of you are curious, the new chapter of LC is around 75-80% done. Just a couple more scenes to flesh out. Unless, y'know RL interferes again, which is very, very likely. ;D**


End file.
